The Data Management and Biostatistics Core will support Projects 1 - 3 and assist in the development of new, innovative research on the mechanisms of spinal manipulation as a result of these projects. This core will provide expertise in 1) data analysis and statistical modeling, 2) database application development, and 3) data coordination and management. Expertise in these areas is critical for the successful conduct of projects. The Core will provide biostatistical leadership for the Developmental Center for the Study of Mechanisms and Effects of Chiropractic Manipulation. This includes providing biostatistical support for conducting appropriate data analysis and valid interpretation for the experiments proposed in Projects 1-3, as well as participation in the study design, data analysis plans and sample size projections for the future R01 and other grant submissions resulting from the successful completion of these projects. The Core will provide data coordination and management for all aspects of the Developmental Center, including the responsibility for developing data collection forms and screens, developing web-based applications to support data and project management and executing procedures for data security and data quality control, storage and back-up. The web-based data management systems will be customized for each project, meeting needs such as animal registration, patient enrollment, treatment assignment, data entry, verification and validation, data editing and auditing. The systems will also allow for real-time project reports to facilitate efficient and effective project management. The Data Management and Biostatistics Core will also facilitate data sharing among projects, cores, and Internal Steering Committee Members.